Cup of Coffee
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Garbage song fic...Heero's fight not to go see Duo...Yoai.


Ami Mercury

Cup of Coffee: Song Fic

PG

Yaoi

Disclaimer: you know this all…don't own GW…don't own the song Cup of Coffee…it's a Garbage song…

__

*You tell me you don't love me

Over a cup of coffee*

It was right after church, we went to our usual coffee place. You told me soon into our conversation that people sometimes fall out of love, and that's how I knew that you were leaving me.

__

*And I just have to look away

A million miles between us*

I stared blankly at the wall, my heart started to ace, I felt like I wasn't even alive anymore.

__

*Planets crashing to dust

I just let it fade away*

Suddenly I wanted to smash that same wall that I had been staring at, coffee flew as my cup smashed into the wall. Quietly I grabed my coat and left, not looking back. 

__

*I'm walking empty streets

Hoping we might meet*

It had been just a few days since the day in the coffee shop, dark allies by your home my get away. Maybe, just maybe I'll catch a glimps of you.

__

*I see your car parked on the road

The light on at your window

I know for sure that you're home*

Mindlessly wandering I ended up at your house. I didn't want to be there though, it was to soon. But then I saw it, you with a girl, and not just any girl, but Hildie, kissing.

__

*But I just have to pass you by*

I couldn't look anymore, I had to turn away, I had to leave before my heart ripped even more.

__

*So no, of course, we can't be friends  
Not while I'm still obsessed*

When I walked feverishly out of the coffeehouse, you asked me if you could still be friends. How could I still be friends with the person who just broke my heart while I still loved him?

__

*I guess I always knew the score

This is how our story ends*

Somehow I always knew it would end like this, you finding someone else, and me being alone. It's never a happy ending for someone who is has claim to the title "Perfect Soldier." 

__

*I smoke your brand of cigarettes

And pray that you might give me a call*

You brought me to believe that God does exist and that He loves me no matter what, while all I brought you to believe in was smoking. Now I go out and buy the same brand you always bought, even though I smoked long before I met you.

__

*I lie around in bed all day staring at the wall*

Lying in this bed reminds me of all the times we spent just lounging around, everything still smells like you, and I'm scared to wash the sheets for fear that it won't after that.

__

*Hanging round bars at night wishing I had never been born*

First I was force into being a soldier, then when that wasn't good enough, I was forced to be the perfect soldier, and then I had to pilot a gundam, and then the only person I have ever loved leaves me. Why should life be worth living?

__

*And give myself to anyone who wants to take me home*

It doesn't matter anymore, nothing does, and I've probably slept with half the town in the past few days.

__

*So no, of course, we can't be friends

Not while I still feel like this

I guess I always knew the score

This is where our story ends*

I know it's really over and I'll never have you back, but I still want you back.

__

*You left behind some clothes*

There's a pair of black pants and a shirt on the floor of yours.

__

*My belly summersaults

When I pick them off the floor*

Your cross fell out of them, and I knew I'd have to see you again now.

__

*My friends say they're worried

I'm looking far to skinny*

I haven't eaten in days, I'm trying to decided if I should really go see you.

__

*I've stopped returning all their calls*

Quatre has called numerous times, but I never call him back, I know he's trying to help, but he just reminds me of you.

__

*And no, of course, we can't be friends

Not while I'm still obsessed*

I had to give you back your cross, it meant so much to you, so here I am, at your front door.

__

*I want to ask where I went wrong

But don't say anything at all*

You answer the door, looking at me in shock, but smiling sweetly at me. 

"Want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

__

*It took a cup of coffee

To prove that you don't love me*

Grabbing your hand, slowly setting the cross in it, as I turn around to leave, knowing you have forgotten that you told me you no longer love me, over a cup of coffee. 


End file.
